Masalah
by poussins
Summary: "Awas kalau bikin aku hamil lagi. Aku kebiri kamu."/#Family2019/ cover bukan punya saya


**MASALAH**

**.**

**a standard warning applied**

**. **

**For SasuHina Fans**

**And #FamilyFI2019**

**.**

**Ready?**

**.**

**Go**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Hinata tahu akhir-akhir ini dirinya menjadi sangat emosional, manja, dan sering membuat Sasuke uring-uringan dengan tingkahnya. Mungkin karena hormon ibu hamil. Mungkin.

Dan di hari minggu ini, Hinata sangat-sangat ingin bermanja dengan Sasuke. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri. Sesekali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut.

Selesai dengan aktivitas mengeringkan rambut, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan tidak ada sosok sang suami tercinta di kamar mereka. Jadilah Hinata mencarinya ke setiap ruangan.

Kolam. Nihil.

Gazebo. Nihil.

Dapur. Nihil.

Ruang kerja. Nihil.

Karena sebal, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang TV. Ternyata orang yang sedang dicarinya selama hampir 10 menit ada di sana. Dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas yang membuat Hinata ingin muntah.

"Hinata jangan sekarang. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini."

Saat ini Hinata sedang memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang dan memainkan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung suaminya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja denganmu."

"Nanti. Setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini."

"Sekarang."

Hinata mengambil map yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan melemparkan sembarang. Dan ternyata mengenai cangkir kopi dan membahasi lembaran-lembaran lain yang berada diatas meja.

"UCHIHA HINATA!"

Sungguh Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk membentak istrinya. Dirinya hanya shock. Pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai malah harus berakhir seperti itu.

Meraup wajah dengan frustrasi. Sasuke menatap Hinata. Dia ingin meminta maaf karena sudah membentak.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan berlalu menuju kamar yang berada di lantai atas.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya hampir selesai selama dua jam. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa bernapas lega. Sekarang dirinya bisa fokus pada Hinata dan anaknya.

Saat Sasuke memasuki kamar, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Hinata. Di kamar mandi pun bahkan tidak ada. Pikir Sasuke mungkin ada di dapur. Namun saat melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tidak ada Hinata sama sekali.

Panik melanda saat Sasuke tidak menemukan keberadaan Hinata sama sekali di dalam rumahnya.

Sial! Karena mementingkan pekerjaan, dirinya sampai lupa bahwa sudah membentak Hinata tadi pagi. Kemudian dirinya mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja tempatnya bekerja tadi. Belum sempat menekan nomor Hinata. Telepon dari sang Ayah sudah mendahuluinya.

"_Jangan panik. Hinata ada di rumah sekarang."_

Sasuke menghembuskan napas leganya karena sudah mengetahui keberadaan Hinata.

"Aku akan kesana."

.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Sasuke memasuki rumah orang tuanya. Langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya yang sudah tidak terpakai sejak pindah ke rumah baru bersama Hinata. Baru akan memegang handle pintu. Pundaknya ditepuk. Itu Ayahnya.

"Ada yang mau Ayah bicarakan denganmu."

Sasuke kini berada di ruangan kerja sang Ayah. Duduk di salah satu sofa yang disediakan di ruang kerja itu.

"Saat ibumu hamil Itachi, dia juga sama dengan Hinata. Menjadi sangat manja dan semua hal yang diinginkan harus dipenuhi," Fugaku memulai cerita tentang kehamilan sang kakak. "pernah Ayah sekali membentak Ibumu saat hamil kakakmu."

"Lalu ap-"

"Ayah dulu," potong Fugaku pada putra keduanya itu. "kemudian saat Ibumu mengandungmu, dia menjadi pendiam. Mungkin Ibumu shock karena pernah Ayah bentak dan tidak pernah mengganggu saat sedang bekerja."

Fugaku Uchiha menerawang ke langit-langit. "Ayah bertanya, apa ada yang Ibumu inginkan. Kau tahu apa yang dia bilang?" sang Ayah tertawa pelan. "dia bilang tidak butuh apa-apa selain Ayah bisa berada di sampingnya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Hinata."

Sasuke meraup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Membuat Fugaku sedikit mengerti bagaimana paniknya Sasuke saat tidak mendapati istrinya di dalam rumah.

"Satu hal yang harus kamu tahu, Hinata tidak hanya mengandung anaknya sendiri. Tetapi juga anak kamu." Fugaku berpindah tempat ke samping anaknya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu putranya. "yang berarti anak kalian. Buah hati kalian. Cinta kalian. Kamu akan menjadi seorang Ayah sama seperti Ayah."

Kemudian Sasuke memeluk sang Ayah. Kisah yang diceritakan sang Ayah membuatnya paham. Paham bahwa istrinya membutuhkan perhatiannya sesibuk apapun dirinya. Dan semanja apa pun Hinata, Sasuke tidak harus menegur dengan cara membentak.

.

Terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu. Hinata yang sedang berbaring membelakangi pintu sangat enggan untuk sekadar bangun dan membukanya. _Palingan Sasuke, nggak semudah itu ya mau pulang_. Kesal Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat saat tempat kosong di belakangnya sedikit bergerak dan ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus perutnya. Kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan kelima.

"Maaf aku sudah membentakmu. Aku ti-"

"Katakan," ucap Hinata pada akhirnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"Sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu."

"Katakan saja."

"Aku mencintai kalian."

"Kalian?"

Hinata mengubah posisi menjadi menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Tatapan matanya meneliti wajah Sasuke. Raut wajah kaku dan tegang masih sedikit terlihat.

"Kau dan anak kita."

"I love you."

Setelah mengucapkan tiga kata itu, Hinata menyapukan bibirnya ke pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Yang ini tidak dikecup?" tanya Sasuke sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Maunya."

Dan semarah apapun Hinata pada Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Hinata tetap akan memaafkan. Karena Hinata tahu bahwa kesalahan itu bukan karena Sasuke saja. Tetapi dirinya juga salah.

Menyelaraskan dua pribadi menjadi satu saat sudah terikat janji suci memang sedikit sulit. Tetapi bukan berarti tidak bisa.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

Di salah satu ruangan Rumah Sakit bersalin di kota Konoha terdengar makian, kesakitan dan semua emosi bercampur menjadi satu.

"Anakmu ini kenapa nggak mau keluar? Anak sama Ayah sama. Sama-sama susah kalau dikasih tahu."

Hinata menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke sekuat tenaga mendekat kearahnya.

"Sayang tenang. Tarik napas."

"Enak ya cuma ngomong nggak ngerasain," Hinata menarik napas dan kemudian mengejan.

Ingin Sasuke berkata _Buset_, namun enggan karena ada banyak orang. Jadi dirinya hanya tersenyum kaku. Bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa. Dokter bersalin dan suster yang membantu meliriknya sekilas sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kai, keluar ya nak."

"Bah~ anaknya aja belum keluar main dikasih nama."

"Kasihan Mama," tangan kanan Sasuke menyeka peluh yang ada di kening Hinata, "kasihan papa juga."

"Kamu tuh apa yang dikasihani? Kamu yang malah keenakan. Udah tahu istrinya hambil besar masih aja minta jatah tiap malem," lagi Hinata mengejan sekuat tenaga, "giliran aku minta diambilin minum aja susahnya minta ampun. Kalau lagi nggak hamil besar, ku lempar kamu dari jendela."

Lagi Sasuke tersenyum kaku. Kenapa istrinya ini membocorkan urusan ranjang di saat seperti ini. Mau diletakkan dimana mukanya? Kolong ranjang pasien ini?

"Awas kalau bikin aku hamil lagi. Aku kebiri kamu."

Setelah permintaan yang tidak mengenakan di telinga Sasuke. Hinta mengejan sekencang mungkin. Kemudian suara tangisan kecil yang sedikit serak terdengar.

Buah cintanya bersama dengan Hinata akhirnya hadir di dunia.

Setelah tali pusar dipotong dan diselimuti. Bayi laki-laki mungil itu diserahkan kepada Ibunya oleh sang Dokter. Dengan senyum menahan tangis, Hinata menggendong putra yang 9 bulan berada di dalam perutnya.

"Kai mirip ganteng banget kayak aku," celetuk Sasuke.

"Dia anakku juga lho kalau kamu inget."

"Iya anak kita."

.

.

THE END

* * *

A/N:

Wohoooo~ selesai

Yang part terakhir. Nggak tahu kenapa jadi ngaco gitu bahasanya. Yang penting kelar. Nggak tahu juga apakah ini termasuk rgenre family atau bukan. Masalahnya sekelumit aja, kalo panjang pusing. Lewat DL nanti.

Yo para sider dan reader setia-nya akuh eaaa~

Selamat menikmati~


End file.
